Horsing Around
by snooperj
Summary: Oneshot. Perfect Pair. Tezuka and Fuji immediately hit things off and start a relationship, much to the annoyance of Atobe, who claims to have had feelings for Fuji long before Tezuka.


**Horsing Around**

Summary: Classmates Tezuka and Fuji immediately hit things off and start a relationship, much to the annoyance of Atobe, who claims to have had feelings for Fuji long before Tezuka. With a devious plot in mind, he sends his faithful servant Kabaji to kidnap Fuji and rape him beyond measure.

A/N: Note the slight implication of bestiality.

Note: _Prince of Tennis_ belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

* * *

It was a bright summer's day. The sun was shining, barely any clouds visible in the blue sky. School was naturally out for a few weeks that gave the students time to relax and have fun. On this particular sunny afternoon, a pair of junior high boys were strolling the park. Their names were Tezuka and Fuji.

Now, Tezuka and Fuji had been classmates quite a number of times, so it was natural that they knew a handful, if not a lot about each other's interests and whatnot.

Fuji engaged the ever silent Tezuka into some light conversation during their stroll, hoping to hear his opinion on a few matters; most especially get hints on whether or not the boy paid any particular interest in relationships.

"Ne, Tezuka."

"Hn?"

Fuji averted his gaze shyly. "How do you feel about..."

"About...?"

"Relationships."

Tezuka blinked. "What about them?"

"Well... if you're interested in getting involved in one..."

Upon hearing this, Tezuka abruptly stopped walking. "...Fuji...?"

"Hai, Tezuka?" Fuji asked, turning to face him in interest.

"...Is that your way of... asking me out?" the bespectacled teen asked.

Chuckling at the question, Fuji nodded. "You could put it that way, yes. Does it sound awkward for you?" he asked quietly.

Tezuka shook his head, a light blush evident on his cheeks. "I...Iie... Not at all..."

Beaming at the positive answer from Tezuka, Fuji moved up to him and clung onto his arm. "Then can I call you... Mitsu?" he ventured further.

With a stiff second nod of his head, Tezuka agreed. "A...Aa..."

Satisfied, Fuji boldly rested his head on Tezuka's shoulder before they proceeded walking along the park.

However, while the new little couple was blissfully enjoying each other's company, a third party was watching from a distance, hiding himself neatly behind a tree.

The onlooker was Atobe Keigo.

Secretly, Atobe had been harboring feelings for Fuji but never found the right opportunity to tell him so. He constantly debated with his pride.

Today was the day he figured to confess but just when he had spotted him in the park, his heart shattered - or at least turned icy cold in a matter of seconds - when he heard the casual exchange.

This sent Atobe into a mad streak of jealously.

"How dare he steal Fuji away from ore-sama?" he complained as he raised a hand, snapping his fingers as Kabaji moved up to him. "Kabaji, I have work for you."

"Usu," came the underclassman's reply.

And so Atobe instructed Kabaji to separate the couple for a few minutes long enough to kidnap Fuji. With a nod and another snap of Atobe's fingers, Kabaji was off.

Tezuka and Fuji had continued their stroll, reaching the small lake and fed the ducks that swam about. Things quickly settled between them, becoming at ease in each other's company. One could say they quickly adapted and fell madly in love.

Kabaji peeked out from behind the tree nearest them, wondering for a moment how to distract them before spotting a pebble at his feet. Picking it up, he tossed it to the pond, accidentally - or luckily - knocking a small duckling as it submerged underwater, causing the other ducklings and their mother duck to call out in panic and worry.

"Mitsu! Look!" Fuji suddenly cried, noticing what happened. He pointed to the ripple from the little duckling and the ducks somehow immobilized to do anything. "That duckling's going to drown, we need to do something!"

"I'll be right back," Tezuka said to Fuji, pecking him on the cheek before moving towards the pond, attempting to try and help out.

Once Tezuka had entered the water, Atobe smirked. "Now's the time. Kabaji," he muttered to himself as he watched Kabaji advance and snatch Fuji and haul him over his shoulder.

"Mitsuuuuuu!" Fuji cried out, struggling from Kabaji's hold.

Tezuka, after managing to dive down and help the unconscious duckling to surface, turned to see Kabaji carrying Fuji away. "Syuusuke!"

"Ikuzo, Kabaji!" Atobe barked out with a triumphant smirk as he, Kabaji and the captured Fuji entered a limo and drove off.

Finally managing to wade out from the water, Tezuka panted, soaking wet. "Syuusuke..." he muttered out, anger quickly boiling inside of him.

With the intention to run after the limo, Tezuka frowned when he realized that it was gone as quick as it drove off.

"Kuso..." Tezuka cursed darkly.

"Tezuka-kun!" Kikumaru, Fuji's best friend called out from another tree with a towel in hand.

"...Why do you have a towel with you, Kikumaru?" Tezuka asked.

"Ah, well... that is..." Kikumaru scratched his cheek before shaking his head. "That's not what's important right now! Fujiko's been taken right?" he said in a panicked voice.

Taking the towel thankfully, Tezuka used it to dry himself off, at least partially. "Aa. That means we have to go and get him back."

"Count me in count me in!" Kikumaru pleaded. "I want to help too nya!"

With a nod of approval, Tezuka and Kikumaru started formulating plans on how to retrieve Fuji.

Meanwhile, Atobe, Kabaji and Fuji arrive at the Atobe Mansion. A few movements here and there and Atobe and Fuji were finally alone in a room together.

"What do you want with me?" Fuji demanded.

"Ahn? I'm surprised you do not recognize ore-sama," Atobe started.

Fuji frowned. "...Atobe?"

"The one and only ore-sama," Atobe scoffed, striking a pose. "Do you know why ore-sama has brought you here, Fuji Syuusuke?"

"Of course not."

"Because ore-sama wants to confess his undying love for you!" Atobe said boldly.

Fuji's usually closed eyes snapped open at this. "I'm sorry, but I can't love you. I'm already in love with Kunimitsu," he remarked.

"What does that nobody have that I don't?" Atobe demanded.

"It's difficult to explain," Fuji reasoned out with a small smile.

Atobe frowned at this response. "No matter. You WILL be mine!" he bellowed before advancing on Fuji, proceeding to do unspeakable things to him while stripping him down to practically nothing.

After 'the worst' was over, Fuji panted out in pain. "Ugh..." he slurred out, clawing at the ground, unable to feel the lower half of his body. "M-M-Mitsu..." he stuttered out.

Hearing this, Atobe grunted in dissatisfaction. "It seems that I'm not enough to change your mind. No matter. Maybe THIS will," he said before snapping his fingers.

The stables were opened, giving Fuji the time to realize that they were out in the farmhouse - why Atobe possessed one Fuji didn't bother to think about - as a lone horse made its way towards the rich teen.

Fuji's eyes widened as he barely managed to push himself up. "...A...A horse?" he identified.

Calmly stroking the creature, Atobe smirked. "Yes... a horse..." he confirmed slyly. "And guess what I'm going to have it do Fuji..." he said, trailing off as the creature spotted the unclothed form of Fuji and advanced on him, doing much more unspeakable things to the poor boy.

"Mine... Fuji will be miiiine!" Atobe called out triumphantly, laughing maniacally.

"Not likely, bastard," came a dark voice from the doorway. Tezuka and Kikumaru appeared, the former holding some sort of gun in his hand while the other had a rolled up towel in hand.

"What's this, a rescue party?"

"We're here to rescue Fujiko, nya!" Kikumaru called out as he ran up to the horse and thwapped it with his towel. "Take this! Kikumaru Thwap~"

The horse keeled, raising its front legs and gave Kikumaru enough time to pull Fuji out from under it.

"Oi! Don't jus-" Atobe was cut off when he heard a gunshot. Slowly, he turned from Kikumaru and Fuji to Tezuka, who had raised the gun as smoke was slowly rising from the barrel of the gun. Shifting his gaze downwards, he saw his white shirt stained with red that quickly spread as he fell to his knees. It was a direct shot to the heart.

"Nobody takes my Syuusuke away from me," Tezuka said darkly, lowering his gun as Atobe sank to the ground and bled to death.

Kikumaru flushed out the towel and wrapped it around Fuji, whispering that things would be okay. "Daijobu Fujiko..."

Tezuka approached them and knelt down in front of Fuji, hanging his head low. "Gomen..." he apologized.

With a faint smile, Fuji brought a hand up to tip Tezuka's face up so they stared at each other eye to eye. "You don't have to apologize, Mitsu... I'm... okay..."

No believing a word of it, Tezuka silently moved forward and wrapped his arms around Fuji tightly, unwilling to let go.

Kikumaru smiled at this sight. "Nya, you two should go have sex to help him through this, Tezuka-kun~" he suggested, causing Tezuka to blush and bury his face in the crook of Fuji's neck as the other chuckled at the idea.

Eventually Tezuka and Fuji DID have sex then and there, with a very, VERY pleased Kikumaru Eiji watching every moment of it.

**OWARI**


End file.
